The Robotic rose saga
by Ladymecha
Summary: Amy Rose is roboticized by Robotnik after she has a arguement with sonic, please R&R! Last chapter up!
1. Mecha Amy

The Robotic Rose saga: part one Mecha Amy

The streets of Robotropolis were bare as usual, desolate of any life. Only a few SWATBots had patrolled the streets at this time and it was recharge time for the poor roboticized Mobians who had become mindless machines, all slaves for a maniac. This was a perfect time for a assault, Sonic and Sally were prepared to take out Robotniks newest power plant. They came upon the main unit but before they could take it out a voice yelled "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic knew that voice anywhere "Oh no its Amy Rose!"

A pink hedgehog ran up from behind, she wore a red dress and large red boots Sally knew that Sonic rescued the young hedgehog from danger on many occasions.

"What are you doing here?" said Sonic quietly as possible

"I came here to help!" she said cheerfully

"Quiet down, don't you know that there are bots around?"

"Aren't they all asleep by now though?"

"Not all of them, anyway I don't want you to wake the sleeping ones up."

"Oh I see." Amy Rose said quietly.

The team came down and Sally planted a bomb, if this worked then Robotnik wouldn't have much power for a long time, so he wouldn't be able to work the roboticizer his weapon of terror.

The bomb ticked down and Amy yelled "This thing is going to make a big bang!" but before Sonic could quiet her down the alarms sounded "Freedom fighters detected, a loud vocal sound was detected in sector three zero all SWATBots close in to intercept." came the voice of the alarm computer.

"See what you did Amy?" yelled Sonic

"I'm sorry Sonic!" she yelled back

They ran from thousands of SWATBots and by the time they escaped the reactor had blown.

"That was fun!" yelled Amy 

"Quiet Amy!" yelled sonic

"What?"

"You almost made us bots back there!"

"But."

"No Amy, you are too much of a burden. I want you to get out of my life!" He yelled

"But Sonic I…." but before she could say anything Sonic yelled

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Amy started to cry she yelled "YOU MEANIE! I HATE YOU!" she ran off with tears rolling down her eyes.

"You shouldn't of done that." scolded Sally

"I know, but she was really getting to me."

"Still you should apologize."

"No, I Can't…. I just cant handle her no more…."

"Well at least give it some thought."

"I guess so, she should be fine though."

"I hope your right sonic." said sally in a worried tone.

Amy ran so fast she didn't know where she was going, she ran right into the heart of Robotropolis without knowing it. She was so full of anger she didn't care anymore, but before she knew it a cold robotic hand had grabbed her. She was in the hands of a SWATBot and she couldn't break free but then again she didn't want to, the robot dragged her to the main building and she was taken to the top floor. Robotnik sat there, he saw the young hedgehog and said "Ah yes, Amy Rose welcome to your new home."

"Whatever Eggman." she said in a solemn tone.

"Put her in the roboticizer!"

The SWATBot put her in the roboticizer and she stood in it with her head to the ground. Robotnik announced "You might of thought that last little act did me damage rodent. But I have more energy reactors then that. Besides that roboticizer has its own power source!"

"I don't care."

"Well this is a shock…. At any rate I will roboticize you myself."

"Just get it done Eggman." she said

The roboticizer slowly turned her into a robot, her feet, her legs and her upper body became cold metal

Her upper arms became metal and soon her gloved hands became robotic and squared off. She felt incredible pain but she just didn't care, she didn't have Sonic anymore and she cursed him….

Her mind became blank, she didn't even fight it. She just let herself slip into Robotniks programming and she was gone.

The roboticization was done, the roboticizer opened up and green smoke poured on the ground. A metal foot stepped off the roboticizer platform and soon….

She was now a robot, she had no emotions anymore no feeling or freedom. She was a slave, she was aware of where she was and what she was. She had no control over her body but she didn't care, Robotnik was now her master but she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore, she didn't even mind becoming a robot…. She had just let herself become Robotniks robotic servant.

She looked almost the same, her original pink color was still there and she still had some of her original features. However her feet were like Sonics when he was a robot, the front and back of her feet were split by a large red rocket booster. Her lower arms were incased in a box shaped booster, she had laser blasters inside them. Her upper arms were several ball shaped objects with no visible attachments. Her midsection was halved by a black tube like connection unit, her dress was now made of metal its edges a cold silver where white used to be. Her cheeks were now a cold gray and at each end of them were cylinder shaped objects that looked like Robotniks robotic ears, they were radio antennae that were for reception of commands from afar. Her green eyes were blood red and the whites of her eyes were now a sinister black, she looked relatively like Sonic when he was roboticized not so long ago.

Her red eyes flashed as bright as beacons and she said "How may I serve you master Robotnik?" it wasn't the sweet and mousy voice of the old Amy, this was deeper and more sinister.

"Welcome to your new life Mecha Amy!"

"What is your wish master?"

"Do you know the location of knothole village?"

"Affirmative master."

"Well then, I order you to wipe out those freedom fighters and your friend Sonic."

"That is incorrect, Sonic is not my friend."

"Oh?" Robotnik was curious "And how did that happen?"

"He made the unit known as Amy Rose upset, she doesn't like him anymore."

Robotnik was fascinated, he didn't care if she retained Amy roses memories "So do you still have feelings for the hedgehog?"

"No master, the unit Amy Rose gave up on trying to break your control and I was created."

"So you didn't fight me like the rest of the people I roboticized?"

"No master, that is why I retain the unit Amy Roses memory banks. Her memory was integrated into my systems when I was roboticized."

"Then you have her memories?"

"Yes master."

Robotnik wondered about this he gave it some thought then said "Are you sure I can trust you Mecha Amy?"

"Yes master, just because I retain Amy Roses memory banks doesn't mean I am not your servant."

"Then be honest with me Mecha Amy, what do you want to do to Sonic?"

"Terminate him."

"Not a bad idea…." Robotnik laughed and then said "Well then Mecha Amy, Do your worst to them!"

"Your wish is my command master Robotnik!"

She launched from Robotropolis, she was now Robotniks ultimate weapon because she had no more feelings for anyone, not even Sonic. Robotnik sipped on a cup of tea and had a good laugh, Mecha Amy would soon wipe out the freedom fighters.

"Now you will pay Sonic!" yelled Mecha Amy in a sinister voice….

To be continued.


	2. Metallic thorns

The robotic Rose saga: chapter two metallic thorns.

Deep inside thousands of circuits, millions of electrical connections and in a small but incredibly sophisticated microchip laid the personality program of one Amy Rose hedgehog. This was all that was left of her, the chip contained her memories, her emotions everything that made Amy Rose Amy Rose.

But the chip was outnumbered by many other microchips including the largest chip, the mind control chip that was used to enslave so many others and now it was enslaving her. A brain burn though program was within her, the program ensured that she wouldn't hesitate when she got to knothole.

She was a fully a killing machine, she had data from all the Mecha Sonics including data from Sonics own roboticization. She was now the ultimate robot, she had nothing to gain from freedom anymore.

Sonic had mistreated her, he had yelled at her and was very harsh. She felt no love for the other freedom fighters like Sonic, she was his fan but after he had yelled at her she lost herself way before she was made into a robot. Her eyes lit up bright red as she came to knothole village, she had came upon her target. She had a mission to do, both to do what her master wanted and to get back at sonic.

The sun had came up, morning had came up upon the refugee camp that was knothole and its citizens were in for a rude awakening.

Mecha Amy fired her laser cannons, all around people ran out of their houses screaming.

Sonic woke up fast, he opened the door and saw the roboticized hedgehog masking a mess out of the village. "Priority one, detain freedom fighters by order of master Robotnik!" she yelled.

She chased several Mobians around and then when they ran out of cover she fired a energy net at them.

More went down before Sonic reached Amy. "Amy is that you?" he asked.

"Affirmative hedgehog." she fired her cannons at him.

'Don't do this! These are innocent people!"

"Kiss my roboticized butt hedgehog. I will obey my master!"

She fired at him with incredible speed, Sonic was amazed with her incredible accuracy.

She then tackled him and he went down hard, she punched him with her metallic fists that really hurt. Then she gouged his face with metallic claws that came out of her boxed in fingers.

"You will pay for what you did to me! And to my master!" she screamed in a demonic voice.

She picked him up and threw him halfway across the village. Soon afterwards she ran looking for him and she picked up his battered body and then put him in a electronic net.

Then slowly she dragged him to Robotropolis and then gave the location of knothole to Robotnik so later his robot army can invade.

She put Sonics bloodied body right in front of Robotnik "Good work Mecha Amy! Now roboticize that pesky ex boyfriend of yours!"

"I have another suggestion Master."

Robotnik was surprised by this but he said "Well what do you have in mind?"

"I say we should keep him in a special cage he cant escape from, and let him watch his friends be turned into your robot slaves."

"Hmm I like it! Who should we roboticize first?"

"The unit named Princess Sally. Sonic seemed to like Sally better then Amy Rose, this is a special request from me my master!"

"Hmm, very well. Besides I like to see the look on Sonics face…. Proceed Mecha Amy!"

"Yes master!"

Five minutes later Sonic was awakened by the voice of Mecha Amy "Get up Sonic, its time for the show!"

He saw that he was in some kind of cell, he said "Amy let me out of here!"

"No I wont hedgehog, and don't try to escape because that cage is hedgehog proof!"

"I can try!" Sonic tried to do the spin dash but the cage repelled his attack, he tried every other move he had but the robotic hedgehog was right.

"Now then I wanted to show you that making a girl mad is not the best option hedgehog!"

She dragged princess Sally though the door and threw her into the roboticizer.

"No Amy don't do it! She did nothing to you!" yelled sonic

"Amy you have to listen to us we are your friends!" yelled sally

"Irrelevant." said Mecha Amy

"You cant do this to her! Please Amy you have to break free and remember who you are!"

"Ha! Foolish hedgehog! I am already free, free to make your precious Sally into Robotniks loyal slave like me!"

"Then what are you waiting for Amy?"

"My masters commands."

Robotnik almost forgot he was even there, the roboticized hedgehog had taken front stage of the show "Well Mecha Amy, Roboticize the princess!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Mecha Amy pressed the button and soon the princess was a robot.

"Welcome back bot number 3390! Who is your master?"

Sally's eyes lit up and she said in a robotic voice "My master is Robotnik!"

"You turned into a monster Amy!" screamed Sonic

"Incorrect, I have turned into master Robotniks loyal slave ready to do whatever he commands me to do!"

"Bring in the next subject mecha Amy!" said Robotnik with glee

"at once master!"

She dragged Tails though the door and then threw him into the machine, she wasted no time and pressed the roboticization button. Tails was turned into a robot and came out of the roboticizer "This is a dream come true!" Shouted Robotnik "Two freedom fighters down! Way to go Mecha Amy!"

"Little bro! Listen you got to break free of him!" Sonic pleaded to Tails but he didn't respond.

"Sorry hedgehog, he is now in the service of my master Robotnik! Isn't that right bot number 4475!"

"Must obey doctor Robotnik!" said Tails now bot number 4475.

Within the next five minutes Sonic saw Amy turn every freedom fighter into a robot, each ones name was taken away in place of bot numbers. Bunny Rabbot who had only been halfway roboticized until now, she had become bot number 4476. Rotor, Dulcy, and Antoine had become bot numbers 4477, 8 and 9 all once had been free people with the will to fight Robotnik now had only the will to be his robotic servants for the rest of their lives.

Sonic seemed to be next, Amy tossed him into the roboticizer and then said "Master, is it possible to roboticize the hedgehog but allow him tom keep half of his free will?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I plan to roboticize him in a way so that he will be able to know what is going on around him but not be able to break free."

Robotnik gave a thought "Well you can try the new control collar I have, it allows the control of some ones body without the subject becoming a mindless servant."

"Very well master, But because it is in my programming I shall roboticize the hedgehog. But I will only do it a quarter of the way…." she pressed the roboticization button and then sonic slowly became robotic, but before his head was mechanized she stopped the roboticizer and she got him out, she put the control collar on him and said "Now you are mine hedgehog!" and Sonic knew that the worst was yet to come…

To be continued.


	3. hell have no fury like a robot woman sco...

Note before I begin my next chapter I will make a few statements:

First for those who are wondering why I made Amy into this terrible monster well I have to say this,

I think Amy Rose deserves some time as a villain. Lets face it she gets dissed out a lot plus not many like her…. However this is only a few of the reasons why I did this, if I finish all this I will write out a Q&A section and it will contain most of the questions you may ask and my response to them…. Now without further adieu on with the show!

The robotic rose saga: chapter three Hell have no fury then a robot woman scorned.

Doctor Ivo Robotnik wondered if he put too much trust in the roboticized hedgehog, she had proven to be the greatest ally he ever had so far but still he pondered the possibilities. Before she became his obedient slave Amy rose was nothing but another pest to him, she wasn't really that strong and she could barely prove a threat. But the roboticizer seemed to be giving her a new life, even if it made her into his humble slave drone he was amazed that she seemed to be feeding off a new emotion that not even he could grasp even with every Mobian under his control. He went to the master computer, the machine was responsible for giving commands to all his robots from his SWATBots to the recently roboticized former freedom fighters. Amy Rose was the single greatest ally that Robotnik could hope for, she knew the location of knothole she had no more positive feelings about Sonic…. She was the perfect robot far greater then any he could ever hope to make on his own. His mission to the master CPU was to really see if Amy Rose was under his complete control, he got the data transmitted from Amy's computerized brain and he saw that she was his property and she didn't have any sign of free will other then what he saw with Sonic but even then the computer said that she was being loyal to him. The only thing that was out of the ordinary with the CPU report was the increased activity of RSI electrons. RSI was short for Robotic servant intelligence meaning that this might be a sign of a artificial intelligence. Normal RSI for a common roboticized Mobian was only 20% meaning they had very little intelligence, of course they were not meant to be smart after all they were his slaves and he was their master. But Amy's RSI was that of at least 45.5% and that meant that she had some sort of mind boost instead of a mind wipe. However her RSO or robot servant obedience level was that of 150.999% witch meant she was five times more obedient then most roboticized Mobians because their RSO was that of 100.6%…. More irregular numbers came in for mecha Amy including one that left Robotnik scratching his head on what it meant. Her RFW count or robotic free will count was the same as the others, at a small -1.0% which meant that she had no free will of her own…. But still something bothered Robotnik and he didn't like things he couldn't figure out.

Sonic watched his friends slave away at Robotniks mines, he wanted to go over there and try to free their minds but his body wasn't his anymore. Over half of his body was robotic and only his head wasn't a part of his new robot body. He couldn't lift a finger or feel it for that matter, his body was at the mercy of mecha Amy. "Well hedgehog this is the fate of your friends, well what do you think?"

"I think you are sick, you have become a sick sadistic devil and I wish you would rust like a bad piece of rubbish!" he yelled.

"You better take that back hedgehog or one of your former friends will become scrap piles!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sonic said with a hateful voice

"Oh wouldn't I!" she pointed at sally who was mindlessly digging for silver deposits.

"See robot number 3390?"

"You mean Sally."

"It makes no difference what you call her, any way come here bot number 3390!"

Sally slowly walked over to Amy, she was all covered with dirt and Sonic could see that she had rock deposits in her gears. "How may I serve you sub master Amy?"

"Bot 3390 I want you to stand right there and don't move."

"Your wish is my command" said bot 3390

"Now Sonic I want you to do the honors of tearing bot 3390 over here apart!"

"I don't want to!"

"Ah but you will!" she gave out commands and Sonics body moved in to start the cruel deed.

Sonic couldn't help himself, he slowly dismantled poor Sally and he screamed "Sal! You got to get away from me! I cant control myself!"

But she didn't move and she said "I must follow my masters orders, I must obey!"

"Please Amy! Don't make me do this! I beg you!"

"Very well." Amy let go of her control and Sonic stopped

"Dear god Amy just roboticize me! I don't want to suffer like this anymore!"

"You would make a excellent robot slave, however I didn't make you suffer enough."

"How much do I have to go though? Why are you doing this Amy?"

"Because you were not nice to me."

"What?"

"Its because you mistreated me, you didn't pay attention to me nor did you care."

"But Amy I do care! You have to believe me!"

"It doesn't matter now anyway, I am a robot now and I will obey my master!"

"But you have your memory Amy! Why not fight Robotnik!"

"Because I lost faith in my former hero, you yelled at me and now look at me! You didn't bother to go look for me to see if I was okay!"

"But I was mad Amy! I just didn't want you to get in my way!"

"You let Sally get in your way."

"But she is different! My feelings for her are different! You got to realize that I knew Sally for as long as I can remember!"

"Irrelevant! You should care for other people other then yourself and Sally!"

"But I do! I care for Tails, Rotor, Bunny, Dulcy, Uncle Chuck and you!"

"That's a lie hedgehog! You never once said 'I care about you Amy' and called me your friend!"

"But you are! I know deep inside that steel heart of yours you are still the Amy Rose who I used to rescue!"

"That is nonsense! You may be able to free uncle Chuck from my master but not me! The Amy Rose you knew is gone forever! I may retain her memories but she is gone! Only I mecha Amy is here! That insignificant little rodent is lost to you forever!"

"But Amy!"

"That's enough! I had it with that mouth of yours! I am going to take you to my master and I will finish your roboticization!" she controlled Sonics body once more and soon they were in the main chamber. She forced him into the roboticizer and soon Sonics mind faded into nothing, a tear ran down Sonics cheek as his robotic mind came on line….

"Mecha Sonic!" Mecha Amy yelled

"Yes sub master?" he asked in a sad robotic voice

"Just go down to the mines, your presence sickens me!"

"At your command!"

Mecha Sonic took the elevator down to the slave mines, Mecha Amy stood there with her task done and she said "Goodbye Sonic, hope you have a good life with your fellow robots." a tear of oil rolled down off her metal face and she said in a cold voice "Priority one fix oil leak." and she awaited Robotniks next order.

To be continued….


	4. Blue roses

The Robotic rose saga: chapter four, blue roses.

Deep inside the robotic form of mecha Sonic stood the personality of Sonic the hedgehog. He was trapped in a world of Robotniks commands and circuitry. For three days he had tried to break free of his robotic programming, but so far he had no success. He was aware of the world outside and he was able to know exactly what he was doing at that time. He was in Robotniks slave mine, he was with the rest of the former freedom fighters trying to excavate silver for his master. Sonic was disgusted by what Amy had done to him and his friends, but he had no control over himself anymore he was just another machine that Robotnik commands and controls. But he was fighting real hard, and even if he had Robotniks brain burn though program in him he desperately tried to fight it. It was the will to get Amy back that drove him, he had no support from the outside so he was on his own to break free. Sonic was in a world that was made of programming, data and the will to obey the fat man. But he fought so hard, he knew that sooner or later he would break out of Robotniks control but the question was when….

Doctor Ivo Robotnik stood in awe, he had found out what that odd number was. It was shocking but true, it was like she wasn't even roboticized. The number he had discovered was equal to her obedience level and it stood out like a tall tree in the middle of Robotropolis. The number was a emotion, one that escaped roboticization but made Amy even more of his servant. The emotion was anger, pure and simple anger and other another emotion was evident: hate. Robotnik couldn't believe it, the roboticization didn't eliminate Amy's hate and anger towards Sonic. He knew that she had a fight with Sonic, she told him that just after she became his servant. He was amazed at the data given, the hate level was 50% and the anger was at 69% on the data sheet. This is why she didn't show any hesitation towards doing those things she did to Sonic and his friends. This was also the reason why she had shown that extra levels of RSI and RSO. Amy Rose was now a hedgehog after his own heart, she had become just as cruel and evil as he was and more. He decided to not put her into the slave mines below with Sonic, she was too good of a robot for endless hours of slave labor. Instead he gave Amy her own command, he saw no harm in it because of the RSO levels. She was now another super command robot, she was now his commandant of robot sector 9986 formally known as knothole. She had her own fortress and she was its queen, she had hundreds of both SWATBots and former freedom fighters under her command and his. She had became his right hand robot and now she was going to be a part of his evil empire.

Sonic had broken though the first barrier of his command circuits, he was able to lift one finger on his own, but that was all he was able to move for now. He still had thousands more circuits to make his way out of his world of slavery and he was tired. Good thing because now it was recharge time for him and the other former freedom fighters. He made his way to his recharge unit, already he could feel his strength rise and in another hour he will break free of the second barrier. His body was fully recharged, he felt incredible power run though him and he was ready to make his next move, already he was breaking though the second barrier and soon he will be able to walk on his own. It took a few minutes but he was able to walk. He was able to track down Uncle chucks lab, he didn't know if he was okay or not. He came though the door and was able to operate one of his arms. Uncle Chuck stood there in front of him and he said "Halt who goes there?" Sonic desperately tried to get control of his vocal circuits he sputtered in a fuzzy electronic voice "U-Uncle Chuck! P-please help me!" Uncle Chuck heard that and said "Sonic is that you?"

Sonic sputtered "Y-Yes it is! You got to help me get out of Robotniks control!"

"Hold on Sonic!" the roboticized hedgehog ran to a counter and got a neural overrider, the microchip allowed a person to keep his or her free will even after they were roboticized. He quickly put it on sonic and asked "Sonic are you alright?"

Sonics eyes lit up but he said "Yes, thank you Uncle Chuck!"

Sonic gave his Uncle the story on what happened to Amy and his friends the robotic hedgehog said "My gosh its no wonder why I didn't hear anything from you!"

"Yes, umm Uncle Chuck?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"How many more neural overriders do you have?"

"I only have the one that I gave to you."

"Oh, but is there any way to free the other freedom fighters? Outside of a power ring?"

"Well you can re wire them, that should work as long as you know where the wires are that can free them."

"Do you have any disks on it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just give me a data disk, I want to put it in my hard drive so I can work fast."

"Alright Sonic, but remember this may not work!"

" I have to try! I have to give it a shot!"

"Okay Sonic I shall give you your disk."

Uncle Chuck gave Sonic the disk and Sonic popped it into one of the disk drives in his chest. The data downloaded into Sonics brain and now he knew how to re wire his friends so that he may be able to free them.

Sonic made his way to the slave mines, he knew that in order to do his operation he had to knock the worker bots out. He fired a electromagnetic charge from his main cannons, the former freedom fighters went down and Sonic hurried to help them. Sally/ bot number 3390 was the first on his list, she was put back together by him when Amy decided to let him reassemble his girlfriend. Sonic quickly fixed Sally/ but number 3390 up and soon she said "S-Sonic, my gosh your okay!"

"Welcome back Sal, now quickly help me free the others before they get up!" 

"Right!" Sonic up linked with Sally and gave her the data on freeing the others.

She ran over and freed Bunny, Antoine and Rotor Sonic freed Tails and Dulcy and soon the freedom fighters were themselves again. Sonic said "I am glad to have you all back! I thought that witch had finally gave Robotnik what he wanted."

"Ya mean Amy?" said Bunny/ bot number 4476.

"Who else, I really hate her! I want to tear her apart!" Yelled Sonic.

"But Amy isn't bad Sonic!" Said Tails/ bot number 4475

'How can you say that Tails, you know what she did!"

"No Sonic! He's right!" said Rotor/ bot number 4477

"Yeh Amy is just very upset!" said Dulcy/ bot number 4478

"Ze dragoon is right Sonic." said Antoine/ bot number 4479

"What do you all mean?" Asked sonic.

'She told us Sonic." said Tails

"What?"

"Yeh, she told us. After she roboticized us she put a special message into our programming." Said Sally

"What did it say?"

"It said 'I am sorry guys, I have let myself become Robotniks servant. All I wanted was from Sonic was a apology, I let Robotnik take control of me however I still retain my memories. I am sorry that I have to let you suffer, but Sonic really hurt me even worse then Robotnik did. I am sorry you all had to become robots but I know that Sonic will find a way to break free of me and help you all get your freedom back.'" Bunny had said it as if she was Amy herself, a tear of oil ran down her cheek.

"Is this true?" asked Sonic

"Yes it is." said Tails

"Then what should I do? How can I get her back to her normal self?"

"You have to find her and apologize." said sally

"But…. She is so evil now, she has done very bad things."

"But the thing is Sonic, she is hurt. She feels that she must be a villain to get your attention." said rotor 

"I cant tell anymore, she seemed to be under Robotniks control to me."

"That's because she isn't fighting him Sonic, Amy doesn't want to be anything but a tyrant because of how you treated her. She mainly wants you to save her, not from Robotniks control but from her hate and her self guilt." said Dulcy

"Alright guys I will try to get her back. But I think it may be impossible."

"But deep inside I think Amy believes that you will help her, you just got to break her hate down." said Uncle Chuck

"Well what am I waiting for, I got a sweet girl to save!"

And sonic ran to help Amy at any cost.

To be continued….


	5. The war of the rose

The robotic rose saga: chapter five, war of the rose.

Mecha Amy was board out of her robotic mind, she had her castle, her servants and everything a tyrant could want but still she was board. Amy remembered when she was five, she had often pretended to be a princess and she lived in a castle that had thousands of servants and she was its queen. But something was missing, something that she couldn't have unlike what she did have back when she was five and that thing she was missing was her handsome prince. She was missing the handsome prince, the one who would protect her, the one who would save her from the fire breathing dragon the one who would love her happily ever after when the story ended. She had court jesters, the SWATBots and worker bots were more then willing to please her. They were programmed to do anything she wanted, Robotnik let her have whatever she desired so he let her have her fun. The fact was she didn't hate Robotnik anymore, in fact she liked him now and it was a strange feeling that she had. He treated her way better then sonic did, and she was willing to be his slave for that. To heck if Robotnik enslaved so many, so what? She didn't care about that or the fact that he did all those terrible things to all those people, one thing was for sure she liked Robotnik now more then she liked sonic. But Robotnik wasn't her sweet prince, he didn't love her or want to protect her, to him Amy was just another robot that he could command and control. She wanted Sonic back, no matter what he did she wanted sonic back. At least with him she could have fun with, and to have a relationship with. But he was gone, lost to her and she started to miss him. Sonic was now just another robot, she roboticized him herself and she knew she may never see him again. Unknown to her Sonic was on his way, still roboticized but free of Robotniks control. If sonic was free she didn't know about it, she didn't know anything outside her little castle. She was due to report to Robotnik soon, so she decided to forget about everything until after her report. She got the report computer from a worker bot that was programmed to be her secretary. The report computer was no bigger then a magazine in length and no fatter then a 400 page book in width. She read the report quickly and then she gave a communication to Robotnik "Master Robotnik I have the daily report you requested."

"Good, well what do you have my dear?"

"The factory reports at 50.5% and the production rate is at 60.7% efficiency master."

"Why so low Mecha Amy?"

"Well its because this is a new facility master. It still needs additional construction."

"You mean that the factory is incomplete."

"Yes master."

"Well you are smarter then I thought. Good job Mecha Amy, very well you may have the construction workers you want."

"May I ask a special request master?"

"What it?"

"May I have Sonic to help me?"

Robotnik laughed, he said "You mean mecha Sonic?"

"Yes master."

"Mwa Ha ha! Very well mecha Amy you shall have him, anything else?"

"No master, that's all I want."

"You are a good robotic slave, I hope you know that."

"I do master." and the com link was finished.

Little did she know but Sonic was already there, and he wasn't there for construction work.

The freedom fighters were in danger, the SWATBots came down and now they had to give a act.

"Where is Mecha Sonic?" they asked.

Sally knew where he went but she couldn't tell them, she had to act quick or be found out as freed robots.

"What is the data you asked?" she said in her best robotic voice.

"Where is Mecha Sonic, mecha Amy wants her."

Amy? Sally thought 

"Respond bot number 3390!"

"Sonic is already on his way to Amy. She requested him earlier and he is on his way as we speak."

"You mean he left on his own?"

"Yes, but it was under Amy's command."

"I see, so is Amy not within Robotniks command then."

"Yes my lord." said Sally wondering if her act was convincing

"Very well, I knew that Master Robotnik put too much trust in her, well then get back to work Bot Number 3390!"

"Yes my lord!" and Sally worked on her part of the mine…. Until the SWATBot left.

"That was close." said Tails

"It was, now we have to hope that Sonic is successful."

"Ya, those bots are bound ta come back sugah." said Bunny.

"Lets cross our fingers." said Dulcy as she crossed her robotic fingers

Sonic had got into Amy's tower, he was able to avoid the bot patrols and was able to get close to Amy's position. The only thing to do is to find out where she was.

Amy Rose was in her recharge unit, she felt energy rush though her body as she stood there. The unit was a huge egg shaped metallic object, it had a link up unit in the center. This was her special unit, it was more elegant then the other recharge units made for a robot queen. She got out and made her way to the command chair, she sat down and relaxed. Just then Sonic came out of his hiding spot, and was ready to confront her. He looked at her with determined robot eyes and said "Amy, this ends now!"

"Sonic! So you are free! Well don't worry I don't intend for my robots to fight you, I want to do that myself!" She leaped out of her chair and attacked him, he fell down with a loud clang on the ground. He got up and said "I wont fight you Amy! I came to say I'm sorry!"

"Liar!" she fired her laser cannons at him.

Sonic was hit but it didn't hurt him bad, he yelled "Amy you have to believe me!"  
"Shut up Sonic!" she kicked him and she sent him flying towards a computer panel, he crashed into it and sparks flew out of it. He got up and said "Amy please stop! You got to be free!"

"I already am free! I am free of being ruled by you!" she fired more blasts and sonic was damaged pretty bad. But Sonic didn't give up, he said "I don't want to fight you Amy, I don't! please listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you, I want to dismantle you!" she ran at him and kicked him, then she clawed at him and sent him out a nearby window. Sonic flew to the ground, he crash landed on the ground and his damage level grew. He got up but sparks flew out of his body, he was shorting and convulsing but he knew that he had to help Amy. She flew out looking for him, she screamed "Where are you Sonic! I have to tear you apart!"

Sonic had to buy himself time to recover, he hid in a large pipe and hoped that she couldn't get to him until he was able to repair himself. He fixed some of his broken armor and re connected some loose wires, he worked incredibly fast but Amy came upon him, she landed nearby and came to the pipe. Sonic ran out and he hid in one of the many containers nearby. He finished his repairs and came out, Amy saw him and screamed "Ah you finally came out of hiding! Now its time for me to exterminate you!"

She fired her laser cannon at him, but he dodged it. He ran at her and held her robotic arms "Stop it Amy, stop it right now!"

"No I wont! I will terminate you for the glory of my master!"

"Amy break free! I said I was sorry and I meant it!"

"No you didn't! you are a liar and I hate you!"

She kicked him and he released her, he said "Amy, please believe me….. You have to remember the good times you had!"

"Irrelevant! I have nothing else on my mind but to kill you!"

"You want to wipe me out? Amy what kind of monster are you!"

"A hurt monster!"

"But I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Shut up Sonic! I don't want to hear it!"

"But you have to! You must break free of your hate!"

"Then fight me! I want you to fight me like you did with Mecha Knuckles and with the Mecha sonic Robotnik built!"

"But why? Why do I have to fight you like that?

"Because, you treated me like a small kid! I want to show you what I can do!"

"Then if it's a fight you want it's a fight, you got it Amy!"

Mecha Sonic and Mecha Amy squared off.

To be continued….


	6. A new garden

This is the Final chapter! Well what am I waiting for? To re phrase G Gundam: Battle of the Mecha Hedgies fight all set? Ready? GO!

The robotic rose saga: chapter six, a new garden/ closing comments.

Mecha Amy and Mecha Sonic stood in the center of town, Amy instructed her robots not to interfere with the fight. Sonic tried one last plea "Amy why do you have to fight me for? Why cant we talk this out?"

"Because I want to see if you could fight me, I want to see if you could beat me."

"But why this? Why cant we be friends again?"

"I wont answer that."

"But why? What happened to the sweet loving girl I used to know?"

"She was roboticized! Now lets fight!"

She ran to him and started to attack, the fight had begun. He guarded himself with his box like arms and prepared for her attack. She gave him some punches and a kick, he returned and she went down "Good hedgehog that's what I want!"

She got up and fired her laser cannons, sonic was hit in the leg and went down. Being roboticized had its advantages, and not feeling pain was one of them if he was in his normal form the blast would of hurt real bad and caused very bad damage. He fired back and Amy was hit in the arm joint, her left arm fell off but she quickly re connected it then fired a barrage of laser fire. Sonic dodged it and he ran at Amy at incredible speed, they landed in a large lake nearby and crashed. Sonic got up first, he came over to Amy to help her up but she swiped him away and tackled him. They then locked hands, both of them pushed at one another but Sonic got up. He fired his rocket boosters but Amy quickly followed, sonic said "Amy why don't you free yourself? Why fight?"

"Because you hurt me, and now I want to hurt you back!!"

She put on more thrust and Sonic quickly followed "I didn't mean to hurt you! I just didn't want you around me at that time!"

"You should of checked up on me Sonic! I ran into the heart of Robotropolis and you didn't choose to find me!"

"But I was angry! I thought you were going home!"

"Fool! I wasn't aware of where I was! I dint know where I was heading until it was too late!"

"But I thought that you would be safe on your own Amy! I didn't know it would come to this!"

"Ha! Because of you I had to suffer! Because of your negligence I was roboticized! And now I am Robotniks slave and I will eradicate you!"

She put on full thrust and sonic tried to counter, but she put it on too hard and he couldn't counter without severely damaging her. She put on full thrust and she tore off Sonics robotic arms she had too much power in the boost and she flew into a tree. Sonic ran to her, he quickly reattached his arms and picked her up. She was badly damaged, sparks flew out of her body and she was making a odd buzzing sound.

Sonic took her to the power ring pool, he got one out and gave it to her. "Amy you have to get up, please get up!" her robotic eyes lit up and she sputtered out "S-Sonic…. I cant…. I cant get up."

"Why, this power ring has to fix you!"

"N-no S-Sonic…. Its not that, I don't want to get up."

"Why?"

"Be-because I don't have any reason too. I don't have any right to live."

"But why?"

"I betrayed you, I betrayed the freedom fighters and I did all those things because I wanted to get back at you not because Robotnik ordered me too."

"You mean that it was you all this time?"

"Yes, you didn't even need the power ring to get me back, I was already here.

"I don't understand."

"You see when I was roboticized my feelings and my emotions integrated with Robotniks programming. My robotic side and I became one, that is why I was so obedient to Robotnik but was able to send a message to your friends."

"I know about it."

"You do?"

"Yes Sally told me after I freed her."

"So the freedom fighters are no longer under Robotniks control?"

"No I freed them, and they are okay."

"Do they forgive me? Do they forgive me for what I have done?"

"Yes Amy, they forgive you. And they want you back."

"They do?"

"Yes."

"But, what I did, I cant forgive myself."

"You were upset at me, I understand that now. The others, they understand too."

"Oh Sonic, I was so stupid!"

"Don't worry, I can forgive you…. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can, oh Sonic I am glad that you have a big heart!"

"I try." said sonic with a small smile, he couldn't really smile but he did the best he could.

"But what now? How do we get the others back to normal?"

"Don't worry about that, one thing at a time…."

Several hours had passed Robotnik was unaware of what was going on below, Sonic and Amy closed in and got to the slave mines. All the freedom fighters were all trying their best to look enslaved, and recharge time came. Sonic waited until his fellow freedom fighters were ready as Amy was ready to do her duty. Amy strapped a small bomb to a nearby rector and when it blew they were going to escape, the freedom fighters were recharged and saw Sonic Sally asked "Did you get Amy?" 

"Yes I did." Amy ran from behind and said "Hi Sally! You better fun fast because this thing is going to make a big BANG!"

Instead of feeling mad at Amy Sonic laughed at that, he didn't know how much he missed her until now.

The bomb went off and the team of freedom fighters escaped into the forest.

Much later the freedom fighters had a bit of a dilemma, although almost everyone was de roboticized because the freedom fighters were able to turn the roboticizer in Amy's fortress into a de roboticizer the place where they should go was now disputed. Knothole was practically out of existence, it had been discovered by Robotnik and most of the forest was knocked down. However Amy had a good spot to hide, she told the freedom fighters that when she was the regions overlord she had the worker bots build a shelter. It was true, nearby a exact replica of knothole was built and the freedom fighters were amazed.

Sonic asked "Why did you do this Amy?"

"The hope that you would be freed, this location is totally unknown to Robotnik so it would be a safe place to attack him from."

She was right, and as for Amy's fortress it was knocked down and most of its parts were used for keeping knothole a secret. 

A few more hours had passed, only three people were still left roboticized and they were Uncle Chuck Amy and Sonic, all the rest including Bunny were back to normal form. Both Amy and Sonic wanted everyone else to be de roboticized while they could patch things up with each other. Sonic and Amy were ready, the de roboticizer had just made Tails back to normal. He awaited for Sonic and Amy to go in. The roboticizer/ de roboticizer had two cylinders so a double roboticization/ de roboticization could be preformed, Robotnik used these to roboticize people more quickly but now it was going to do the opposite by turning robots into Mobians again.

But something was wrong, as the de roboticization button was pressed by Uncle Chuck who was going to be next but then….

The de roboticizer didn't work anymore, sparks flew out of the control panel and then…. Sonic and Amy came out sonic asked "Uncle Chuck what went wrong?"

"All the circuits in the de roboticizer went out."

"Why?" asked Sonic

"It had too much stress, the circuits in it just blew… I'm sorry but I cant de roboticize you two."

"That's okay." said Amy

"What do you mean Amy?" sonic asked

"Its just I wasn't that strong before I was made into a robot, and well I like being mecha Amy."

"But after what you did you want to remain a bot?" Sonic was confused

"Yes, as long as if you are by my side." She said with a glow in her red eyes.

"Alright Amy, I will be with you as long as you like."

"Thank you sonic."

The two looked out at the sunset, together forever in that moment. The future now was unclear but it had its possibilities, and if fate was kind it would allow Mecha Amy and Mecha Sonic to be together…. Forever.

The Robotic rose saga: a story by Queenmecha. 

Closing comments:

I would like to make a few comments, first I like to thank SEGA for their characters and thank the people who made SatAM for the idea concept. I also like to thank the other fan fiction writers who gave me inspiration to write this, there are too many of you to mention but I thank you anyway…. And those who gave me reviews I thank you, I wouldn't of continued on with writing this, if you liked the robotic rose saga check you the rest of my fics and see what else I have.

Once again I will mention that if you have any questions or comments concerning me and my story feel free to E-mail me at Ladymecha@yahoo.com, I was going to make a Q&A but I forgot that they are not allowed on Fanfiction.net. Once again thank you and goodnight….. Till next time.


	7. the robotic rose saga II: the sequal

The metal Mongoose: the Robotic Rose saga II

The cold streets of Robotropolis had always frightened Amy Rose, but now her old fears had dissipated along with her original body.

It was one month after her ordeal with sonic and her roboticization.

She long since overcome her old feelings towards sonic and had moved on. Sonic was no longer a Robot, he had undergone de roboticization leaving her alone in her choice to remain a robot.

She did not reject her robotic form but in fact, she embraced it.

She knew her strength was not that good before Robotnik captured her and made her this way.

She decided to remain in a robotic state, she did know why….

She flew in alone into the city; she knew that she had her destiny to meet. 

Then she saw someone, she flew in lower and saw someone she never thought she would see again.

"Mina Mongoose" she said she flew in lower and landed near the yellow mongoose.

"Mina!" cried mecha Amy 

"No it can't be," said the Mongoose

"Yes, it's me, its Amy rose!"  
The Mongoose looked at mecha Amy's robotic body and said, "You're roboticized, my gosh!"  
"Yes, I got this way a month ago… but I am a free robot. Oh I am so happy to see you Mina."

"So Amy how is Sonic?"

"He's Fine, but I left him back in knothole to do my own missions here in the city."

"So you have been alone then huh?" asked Mina

"Yes, but I think I need it, after spending a few weeks roboticized with sonic I began to think that I am not right for him. I began to realize that I was too childish and I need some time to grow up. This whole being a robot thing made me think."

"Gee you must have gone though something terrible with it."

"No, it wasn't so bad; at least I have my free will."  
"Yes, well I have to go do some things here in Robotropolis, wanna come?"

"Sure I do, what do you have to do?"

"I have to take out this reactor; I am doing it for my freedom fighter group."

"Where is the rest of your team then?"

"In there, I am all alone. They are all roboticized, I figure if I get rid of this reactor I can help free them."  
"Well do not worry Mina I am here. And you won't have to worry about robotnik roboticizing me, I already am roboticized!"

"I see that." Mina laughed 

"Let's go!" yelled Mecha Amy

The two went deep into the city; Amy went on ahead in an effort to defend her organic counterpart, Amy did not fear the danger anymore, nor did she fear Robotnik. She was already a robot, and as a robot, her bravery had no limits.

As the charge into the city seemed to be safe, the two attacked Robotniks power factory with great speed and force.

All seemed safe and all seemed tranquil. Even as the blast overcame the tower, peace seemed real close… and yet so bitterly far away.

Mina and Amy cheered at their job well done; they celebrated with a pre mature joy as Robotniks attack force gathered around them.

BLAM, BLAM! The blasts of war shot down on the two freedom fighters, a speedy attack by a force of SWATBots swept down on them like silent death.

It was not just SWATBots, but Combots, Workerbots, and everything else that robotnik had in his army of evil.

They came at the two with speed and force, Amy tried to fend off the robots but one grabbed Mina by the arm.

Amy heard Mina's screams, but the enemy attack cut her off.

Amy was able to pull out of the fight but already Mina was inside a portable roboticizer.

"Surprise my dear Amy!" said a voice

A figure appeared, and Amy knew who it was…

"Robotnik" said Amy with anger in her voice

"You may have escaped my control, but your friend here won't be so lucky. I have armed this roboticizer with my new brain meltdown program, it will eat right though your friends mind and leave her my slave forever!"

"nonsense, you always have some stupid plan to control us but you never fall though robotnik, look at me I had your stupid brain burn thru program in me but I still did all that stuff in my own free will."

"Indeed, and I thank you for giving me this brilliant idea my dear Amy. Your inner drive to get revenge on sonic drove you to extreme measures! This device amplifies all the hatred and obedience inside a Mobian to my uses, all feelings of normal will are erased except the will to hurt, kill and control people! This is my masterpiece, my ultimate deviation! And I will order Mina to kill you when she's done in my wonderful machine!"

He pulled the roboticizer leaver, Amy tried to run to the machine to save her friend but the roboticizer already had its evil grip on Mina.

For Amy time was slow and painful, as she saw metal form itself on Mina's body.

As Robotniks evil forced itself inside Mina's brain, Amy could only cry tears of oil as the darkness befell her friend. Mina's maddening screams ceased as the process was over.

The machine opened and Amy felt deathly ill as Mina came out.

"Mina, not you…" said Amy

"Yes! And now Mecha Mina I order you to kill Amy!"

"At once my great master Robotnik!"

Mecha Mina flew at Amy with great speed, Amy tried to defend herself from the attack but Mecha Mina quickly overcame her "you are obsolete Mecha Amy; it's my turn to bring my master the Spoils of victory!"

Mecha Mina pummeled Amy with her metal fists and knocked her out.

Mecha Mina flew into the sky, in search of knothole the one she once loved… to blow them off the face of the planet.

Amy slowly got up and saw robots all over her but she was not going to let them have her. She fought them off and leapt to save the village of knothole.

Mecha Mina swooped down on the village of knothole; she fired at everything with her primary cannons and blasted everything in site.

"No not again!" said one of the villagers as Mecha Mina blasted the village,

Mecha Mina swooped down on the village and busted open buildings, she came upon Sally's hut and the first thing she did is punch Sally so hard, it broke her jaw, she said, "That's for thinking I would want that stupid little hedgehog of yours, bitch!"

Before she threw Sally across the room in bitter anger.

Amy flew in and saw the devastation ahead.

Amy knew that Mecha Mina had probably rounded the villagers up so she flew in for a search, she saw Mecha Mina attacking the villagers so she swooped down to attack the metallic mongoose.

Sonic ran into view, he saw Mecha Mina and said "Mina, no not you!" 

"Yes me you troublesome rodent, but I wont waste my time torturing you and roboticizing you like Amy, I will kill you Sonic!"

However, before she could go in for the kill Amy landed in front of Sonic and yelled, "Get out of here Sonic! Leave her to me!"

"Okay Amy, as you say." Sonic retreated and Amy pulled out a small rod out of her leg and lit it up, the form of a mallet came out of the beam and Amy yelled, "This is between you and me Mecha Mina! I do not want any unnecessary bloodshed here!"

"Kiss my Roboticized butt hedgehog!"

Amy's eyes glowed with a deadly red as she said, "That's my line you bitch!"  
She ran at Mecha Mina with her electric Pico Hammer and Mecha Mina dodged her swings.

However, Amy pressed on, swinging her electric Pico hammer as she went.

Mecha Mina shot at Amy with electric darts of death but Amy pressed onward into battle.

The two robots speed and power made the village of knothole tremble as their deadly fight went on.

The two fought on as the villagers ran for their lives, Mecha Mina spotted one of the villagers that came too close. She put up black smog that came out of her arms, Amy used her robotic vision to try to see though the smog but she could not.

Amy then heard a scream for help; she lit up her small space with small camera like light generators on her hands.

She saw Mecha Mina holding a small female Mobian rabbit in her arms, with her vicious metal claws pointed at her neck.

"Cream, no!" screamed Amy

"Stop right there Amy or I will kill Cream here on the spot!"

"Let her go! She is of no importance to you!" yelled Amy

"Help me Miss Amy!" said Cream

"Quiet you little rodent!" said Mecha Mina drawing the metal claws closer in to her throat

"Mina let her go, she doesn't need to die!"  
"Oh yeh, well too bad Amy" Mecha Mina sliced though Creams fur and blood came out of the small wound, she twisted creams body backward and Amy knew Mecha Mina broke the small rabbits back.

Amy ran over to Mecha Mina and gave her a strong blow with her Pico hammer, Cream was not dead but close to it.

Amy looked for something for the wound but found nothing, Mecha Mina had disappeared into the darkness but Amy knew she was close because of the thick black smog surrounding the village.

Amy finally found a small bandage to cover Creams wound but she knew that the rabbit would not be able to walk or use her arms due to her back injury.

Amy ran with the small rabbit in her arms and reached a small cave knowing that Mina may be hiding near by.

The black smog was all over the place; Amy knew it was deadly to Mobians by her scanner readings, so she hoped that this place was safe enough.

She slowly nursed Cream in the cave but she detected something nearby…

"Nice place you got here" said the voice of Mecha Mina

Amy turned around and saw Mecha Mina in the corner with a cylindrical object nearby.

Mecha Mina pulled the object in to view and Amy saw the object and knew what it was

"A roboticizer" said Amy

"Yes my dear Amy, think what it can do for our young Cream, it can make her invincible."

"No I won't let you roboticize her!"

"And what makes you think I am going to do that, when you can roboticize her for me!"

"No, I will never do it! I won't roboticize anyone ever again!"

"But do you forget the joy of it? The joy of turning a person into a robotic slave, don't you miss the fun of it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"'

"Aw come on Amy didn't you like turning people into robots? Didn't you like the power Robotnik gave you?"

"I don't know what you mean! Now stop it!"

"Think about it, Amy…didn't you feel pleasure in seeing Sally and the others in those tubes, becoming robots?"

"Well, yes, I mean NO! I…I don't know…"

"Come on admit it Amy, wasn't it fun for you? Didn't you feel joy?"

"YES! NO! Please stop it!"

Cream started to awaken; she coughed a bit and said "Amy, how come I can't feel my body."

"Everything's going to be fine Cream! I will take care of you!"

"Yes you will feel a lot better when you are a robot!" said Mecha Mina

"Your not going to roboticize me is you Miss Amy?"

"No I wont, Mina is evil now, you can't believe her!"

"But you must, I have the power to force you to do it Amy!"

Black smoke poured out of Mecha Mina's arms and Cream coughed in agony.

"No, Mina!"

"Oh yes!"

The black smoke got into Creams lungs, she coughed violently as the smoke suffocated her, Amy grabbed her to try to escape from the cave but the black smoke coated everything, the forest and everything around it became black as night as the smoky death loomed all over the place.

Cream was dieing, and Amy saw that nothing escaped the black smog…

Cream coughed out for the last time, she faded away in Amy's arms…

"NOOOOO, CREAM, DON'T DIE ON ME!"

She flew all over but no luck, the only salvation for Cream was the roboticizer…

"Mina you win! I will roboticize Cream but please let her keep her freedom of will!"

"Very well Amy." Said Mecha Mina

Amy carried the near lifeless body of Cream to the roboticizer; she placed the small rabbit on the platform and started the process.

Amy hoped that the small rabbit would be fine, but as the roboticizer opened, she knew something was wrong.

Cream looked very different, her form more vicious then most Workerbots her age.

Cannons came out of her arms, she said, "Surprise Amy, I am on Mecha Mina's side now!" the small robot rabbit fired, and Amy came under her attack. The small robot rabbit started to Trans morph herself into a much larger and slender form, her body formed to an older version of herself, giving her a much taller and threatening form then her original counterpart.

The two stood side by side in a ruthless attack, Amy tried to fight back but they quickly overcame her. 

Amy felt darkness overcome her, her very soul become invaded.

She awoke to the site of Mecha Mina and Mecha Cream over her; Mecha Mina smiled with her metallic mouth and said, "I wanted you to feel the joy of joining robotnik forever so I let you wake before we made you one of us again!"

"No I was never like you!"

"Still in denial huh, Mecha Amy, well you just need to be enlightened."

Amy felt alien thoughts invade her, and yet they were so familiar.

The urge to serve Robotnik, to roboticize everything in site… to be superior to all Mobians and yet inferior to her master… the grip of darkness filled Amy's very soul.

Amy felt… Great!

The power!

The power to dominate!

The power to rule!

The power to enslave others and make them like herself!

The great power!

How she missed it, the edge of vengeance, the will to triumph in the name of Robotnik!

It was so clear!

Oh sure there was something that told her deep inside it was unjust and evil but now it didn't matter, she had power again!

Mecha Amy got up, and smiled a vicious smile.

She knew who she was; she knew what she must do…

She leapt into the air and fired her cannons at Mina and Cream.

"Yes, I understand! I have the power now! You two are so pathetic! I had roboticized this whole stinking village before you two came onto the assembly line!

Black smoke, breaking a kids back… that was inventive Mina but leave the death of knothole to me, a professional!"

"What are you doing Amy you bitch? You are one of us!"

"Fools, I am no ones robot, to hell with robotnik and to hell with you! I will dominate!" she fired her guns at everything in site.  
"You have gone mad Amy! We must stop you before you destroy Robotropolis and Master Robotnik!" yelled Mecha Mina

Mecha Amy fired her laser cannons at Mecha Mina with a maddening rage; Amy was out of control…

Mecha Mina fired jets of smoke at Mecha Amy but Mecha Amy pressed on, she got out her electric Pico hammer and slammed Mecha Mina in a fit of bitter rage.

"You are so pathetic Mina; you think you could have controlled me? Ha! I will destroy you now on the spot!"  
She blasted Mina with blasts out of laser fire but Mina fended herself off with more black smoke.

Mecha Cream came into the fight, but Mina said, "Mecha Cream, do not engage. You must report to master Robotnik and tell him of our situation!"

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Mecha Amy 

She came in for a rapid attack and slammed Mecha Cream with her electric Pico hammer; Mecha Amy poured black smoke out of her arms and Mecha Mina yelled "oh you idiot! You are going to pay for stealing my trick!"

Paying no mind to that Amy lifted her electric Pico hammer in the air and slammed Mecha Mina in the stomach with it.

Then fired her laser cannons and sent Mecha Mina in a fiery tailspin to the ground.

Mecha Amy swooped down on the weaker Mecha Cream who was just getting back up from Amy's attack.

Mecha Amy got out her vicious mechanical claws and started to tear away at Mecha Cream.

Mecha Cream tried to make Amy stop with some black smoke but it was no use…

Something inside Mecha Cream awoke as Amy's attacks went on.

"Miss Amy Stop, it's me Cream! Don't do it!"  
"Shut up Cream, I always wanted to rid this world of everything and become a god!"

"Amy please, I don't want to die! Help me please!"

Amy started to sputter, the darkness inside of her started to fade a little as the old Amy inside of her broke out of the dark clouds of evil.

"Cream no!" Amy cried…

"So you are back to normal huh? You will pay for betraying Robotnik!" Mecha Mina stood right behind her and she thrust her metal fists at Amy.

"You made me do it! You made me a monster again!"  
"No, it was you Amy! You are the monster! You have did that of your own will can't you see!"  
"No, I did not! You took over my programming!"

"That is nonsense, you made all those attacks! The program I gave you was just to awaken you to your darker half, the Amy Rose you hide deep inside your soul!"

"No, that is not me! I want to be kind and loved! Not hated and feared!"  
"They are the same emotions Amy, you know you want people to like you, to respect you… but deep inside you rather let them fear you! This programming unleashes the hidden emotions that you hide inside your soul! It did not force you to do anything… it was you all along! It is what made me this way cant you see!"  
"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Amy torpedoed herself into Mina's body with great speed, she punched right though Mina's chest and ripped out Minas power battery.

"NO! NO!" shouted Amy as she saw sparks come out of Mina's metal body; she held the metal mongoose in her arms and said, "Don't die! I didn't mean to do it!"

Mina sputtered and spat, she looked up at Amy and said, "Yes you did, you did mean to do it. I may die today but the only regret I have is that you are so foolish Amy.

I did not want to roboticize or kill anyone here, but my inner darkness overcame me and it took control of me. I know it is what I wanted deep inside my soul, but you, you reject your darker side Amy… I wanted to hurt Sally for thinking I wanted Sonic, and I knew that I wanted to kill Cream deep in my heart… she used to pester me so much, always so annoying to me… oh sure I loved her but deep inside my soul I wanted her to suffer.

I had an inner demon, and this process just awakened it… I can live with what I did but you Amy… I am afraid that you are in rejection." Mina coughed and her power ran down to nothing… her very soul left that metal shell as Amy watched over her…

Amy cried, she killed Mina… she Roboticized Cream…

She could not live with it…

Then she laughed about it.

She laughed!

Amy could not believe it… she laughed!

Cream Shook in terror, she walked up slowly to Amy, Amy was laughing in a very evil laugh…

"Amy please stop, you are scaring me!"

"Ha! You are a fool Cream! I know what I have to do!"

Amy got up and said, "tell the others to fear and hate me, I am a murderer and I am evil… tell sonic I love him…"

"Okay I will." Cream walked off leaving Amy alone…

Amy laughed with a terrifying laugh that echoed though the forest, she leapt into the sky and she went off to start a new…

To be continued in Robotic Rose III: the rise of shadows, coming in late September.Ha


	8. the robotic rose saga III: rise of the s...

Robotic rose saga III: the rise of the shadows, by ladymecha and Char Aznable.

Forward by Ladymecha:

When I created the Robotic rose saga one year ago, I had no idea on what impact it would make on me.

I got literally hundreds of people demanding a follow up and many others wanting to do fan art and fan fiction based on my work…

It is incredible; the impact of my story made me a celebrity among others.

I always tried to surpass robotic rose in later fics. 

I know now I will never get the gold I had with the original robotic rose again, but I can at least give the concept one hell of a finish…

This may or may not be the last robotic story, but rest assured I am always thinking of new ideas and new ways to bring an audience to my work…

With best regards from the author, yours truly Ladymecha, enjoy the show!

No one saw Amy for six months, Cream was de roboticized but she worried greatly about her friend. 

Thanks to the roboticizer, her back was fine again. Cream felt joy to walk again on her own without machinery.

It was bitterly ironic that the roboticizer could repair organs and tissue and yet enslave its patient.

Cream looked into the deep forest trying to see if Amy was out there…

She swore that on those nights when she could not get to sleep, she heard Amy's voice sing her a lullaby and she swore she saw Amy's robotic red eyes peer at her from the forest.

Cream was very worried.

A voice called out to her "Where are you Cream?"  
Cream came out her door and saw Sally standing outside the door; Cream hugged Sally and said did you find Amy yet?"

"No but we are trying to do our best to find her.

"Cool! You know I don't hate Miss Amy but I worry that Miss Amy thinks she is a killer."

"Yeh, I worry about Amy too, I think she is going back to her old ways… and that's scary, she can be vicious when it comes to it."

"I know I just hope Amy is safe…"

Deep in the Mobian badlands, a lone figure surveyed her land; she looked upon her kingdom and said, "This is where murderers go."

She surveyed her land and said, "I found my home at last."

Mecha Amy observed the desolate land around her and she knew that this place was her new home.

No organic creature could live here; death was in the very air itself.

She was a robot, a machine, cold and empty. This place was perfect for a lonely and tragic creature such as herself, she became the angel of death and she knew she was a danger to everything around her.

This place was closed off from the rest of the world, no living creature could come here… at least not sonic.

She knew that her fellow robots were out here, the robots Robotnik that he held in his evil grip, she wanted to help free them from that horrid fate, yet she wanted to have the robots on her side as her dark ambitions grew…

The name "dominate" came into her mind, to control robots again, to roboticize again….

She stole a portable roboticizer unit from Robotnik and then made her way into her position of domination.

Amy slowly made her fellow robots into soldiers for her army; she wanted to have a large army on her side so she can carry out her plans for world domination…

She explored the outer rim for more soldiers to have in her army, and then she saw him, the one she wanted all this time…

A black hedgehog stood below her, he looked up at her metal from and said "Amy, well, well you found me after all this time!"

She landed near him and said "Shadow, my love it's been some time since I saw you. Well shall we get started on my plan?"

"Yes, I will give myself to your cause to wipe out Sonic; at last I shall have my revenge!"  
"Yes I know he defeated you quite some time ago, but do not worry our revenge shall wipe him out! With your powers and my ambition we shall wipe Robotnik and that miserable hedgehog off the face of the planet!"

Shadow walked into the roboticizer on his own willpower, and Amy pulled the leaver…

Shadow walked out of the roboticizer and dropped to one knee and said, "Let the world fear you and me, and together we shall dominate this pathetic world!"

The two laughed a disturbing laugh as the world below them shook in fear…

In the city of Robotropolis, the Workerbot slaves not yet acquired by the twosome marched in hopeless unity.

They marched into their respective duties as the people inside those shells screamed in agony, but then they came…

The two rebellious robots came into their ranks and a new will overcame them, no longer would they be content on serving Robotnik, instead they would work together to make a new empire…

No one would be a slave anymore; no robot would ever obey Robotnik again…

They were in charge now!

The power was theirs; they would rise from slavery to become a race of robot warriors who would spread fear over the planet…

They were the masters now! No longer content as mere machines they joined into a collective that showed no mercy except that of death…

Their goal was to dominate, to roboticize others and make them a part of the whole…

At last, the Robians were free! Free to dominate! Free to rule!

As Robotnik watched his empire fall to the people he enslaved over the last decade, he knew his time of retribution came… the unholy horde had their wrath at last!

Unaware of the events outside the citizens of Knothole marched on with their lives, but as the black smoke once again covered the village, the citizens of the village tried to escape but there was no hope, as the Robian force overtook the village no one stood a chance, not even Sonic…

He tried to reason his way out of his situation but he could not, the Robians were pissed and they had a new and dark aura around them.

As Sonic faced his own demise he felt the darkness overcome him, and all was lost…

The world belonged to the Robians, their empire choked out all life except itself.

It seemed like such a short victory. The amount of former slaves outweighed those who still lived under freedom.

However, there was always hope somewhere and deep in the heart of Mobius, two heroes would rise up to the challenge of the Robian army…

"We got to keep our wits Lupe; we can't let these monsters win!"

"Yes, but they are not monsters… they were made that way Rouge!"

"But how can we fight our friends? Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow have made them into such a deadly force, we know we can't survive that black smoke and we know that we can't just give up, our only option is roboticization!" Said Lupe

"I know, but not by Amy… of course how come I didn't think of it before!"

"What?" Lupe asked

"We can get one of those retired roboticizers from Robotniks scrap yard!" said Rouge

"But what about our freedom of will, how do we keep our minds in our robotic state?" said Lupe

"Well I got some neural overriders here and I think they can help some of the others." Said Rouge

"Well how do we get past them? How do we get our own roboticizer?" asked Lupe  
"Well we have to be quick; we have to be smart too…" said Rouge

"But that's still a heavy task; we need someone else, someone fast…" started Lupe

"Sonic isn't any good though, he's one of them now. Who do we get to help us?" asked Rouge

"There is one other, but I heard she was roboticized then she died… but we have no choice, we have no choice but to look for the body of Mina Mongoose." Said Lupe

"Isn't she beyond hope though? Sally told me Amy ripped out her power pack," said Rouge

"Well we have no choice; Mina is the only other card I can think we can play. Everyone thinks she's dead so if we get her back up again we can use her as our edge." Said Lupe

"Good point lets just hope that she can be salvaged." Said Rouge

The two came to the former knothole village and to Mecha Mina's resting site, her robotic body laid in a shallow grave.

The two came to Rotors workshop and started to piece Mecha Mina back together again.

They were able to repair her systems and were able to give Mecha Mina her parts back…

However, giving life back to the metal mongoose was the hard part, sure, they were able to make her systems work again… but the spark of life left her metal body well over six months ago…

Still they tried and tried again, Mecha Mina seemed to be a hopeless case though, but as her eye lights came into being once more the two Mobian heroes cheered as Mecha Mina awakened to the voice of life…

"What the heck? Where am I?"

"Hello Mina, I am glad to see you are okay!" said Lupe

"So it is you two, my god, what the hell happened to me?"  
"You were dead for six months; we gave you your life back." Said Rouge

"Yes and a lot of things have happened, there was a huge Robian revolt and now they rule over half the planet." Said Lupe

"Good grief! The last thing is my battle with Amy, is she with you?"

"No, she leads the force that grips Mobius in their iron chokehold," said Rouge

"Jeez, I missed a lot huh?" said Mecha Mina with fright 

"Well don't worry we will bring you up to date soon."

The two told Mina about the tale of the Robian revolt and the total rule of Amy and Shadow.

It was like a nightmare, all of the freedom fighters were now robot drones for an army dedicated to taking over the universe.

As the armies of Amy rose drew their plans against every organic creature it became clear that Amy and Shadow had to go…

Mina armed herself and said, "Let's do it"

Thus began the great plan to liberate the planet…

The team gathered pieces of old roboticizers and made a new roboticizer unit for their own goals.

The main reason to use the roboticizer was to survive the black smog used by Amy's military, if they were able to use the roboticizer to help the world Lupe and Rouge was more then happy to let themselves become new robots in the assembly line of freedom.

After they completed their machine, Rouge and Lupe underwent roboticization…

However, before they could launch an attack against Amy and her forces a voice said, "Plan on having a war without me eh? Typical."

A red figure came out of hiding and they knew who it was

"Knuckles" said Lupe

"Yes, I think you are going to need me in this battle eh?"

"Well we can use all the help we can get, hop into the roboticizer and join the party," said Mina

"I will be more then happy to." Knuckles stepped into the roboticizer pod and became Mecha Knuckles once again.

"Let's get on with it!" he shouted as the small band of robotic freedom fighters started to change the tide of war against Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow…

"Well my love, shall we torture Sonic again?" said Mecha Shadow

"Yes, you know I hate to use him only as a mere slave robot, but it is too risky to give him a Robian soldier program."

"Yes, I pity him too a bit." Said Mecha Shadow

"Yeh, oh well Sonicbot come in here you miserable hunk of tin!"

Sonicbot walked up to the two masters and asked "what is your wish my masters?"

He did not look at all, like he did the last time she roboticized him, Mecha Amy and mecha Shadow made Sonic loose both his weapons and his dignity, they made him into a metallic house cleaner who did nothing but obey.

He became their complete slave, they tortured him every night with electric shocks and various other torture methods, and deep inside Sonic was completely miserable…

"I order you to get us some nice wine and some food, and be quick about it; Mecha Shadow and I want to celebrate our victory over those who stand in our way."

"Yes Mistress Amy!" Sonicbot walked off and went to his duties

"But do you think we crushed all possible resistance? I mean we can't assume that we are the total victors in this war," said Mecha Shadow

"Well if there is any resistance it won't be a large one, but I won't underestimate those who escaped our wrath…"

"Yes, I know, but who is left to fight us?"  
"Rouge the bat, Lupe of the wolf pack, Knuckles the echidna."

"Ah, well if they are on the loose we have problems"  
"Yes, but hopefully they died of our smoke outs or assaults. I just wish we could have had them on our side."  
"You still have remorse."  
"Yes, I don't want people to die, just join us… become a part of a new whole."

"I know how you must feel, but we must forget our sentiments, we are the rulers of this planet, we must not show compassion or mercy." Said Mecha Shadow

"I know, I am sorry my love."

"Its okay, but I still feel that old pathetic Amy in me, I am a robot now and I must not think of such things."  
Shadow gave her a kiss and said "don't be fully ashamed of your emotions, just don't loose sight of our power okay?"  
"Yes my love," said Amy, they kissed with a passionate kiss as Sonic stood by.

Deep inside he cried at that site, how could Mecha Amy love this person?

However, he could not bring himself to fight their grip on him… He was their slave…

"Here is what you ordered my masters." Said Sonicbot

"Good! You may go recharge yourself Sonicbot, Amy and I have business to attend to." Said Mecha Shadow as he groped Mecha Amy's metallic chest

"Yes Mistress Amy!" Sonicbot walked off to his recharge unit where he spent the night in agonizing pain…

The heroic foursome made their way into Silveropolis, formally the city of Robotropolis and Mobotropolis.

The foursome had attacked SWATBot refineries and former Workerbot facilities, gaining weapons and supplies it was all guerrilla warfare all over the place.

The desperate tactics of the foursome started to come to the attention of the ruling Mecha duo.

"So we were right, there is a new resistance force in the city."  
"Yes and we know who they are, the members are all roboticized Mobians not under our control."

"Well from our surveillance we can identify some of them." Said SilverSal formally princess sally acorn

"What can you give us Sal?" asked Mecha Amy

"I can identify three units, Lupe, Knuckles and Rouge but there is another that I cannot confirm." Said SilverSal

"Who is it?" asked Mecha Shadow

"Data recognizes the unit as one Mina Mongoose." Said SilverSal

"Impossible! I killed her myself!" Said Mecha Amy

"That's why I cannot confirm the data, all reports say she is dead, this is illogical."

"Now don't worry SilverSal, if she is alive we won't hold it against you. However, I do wonder how could Mina be alive, I remember ripping her heart out myself..."  
"This is illogical," said SilverSal

"Well don't panic SilverSal, we will find all of those who stand against us… we are the new masters of this world!" Said Mecha Shadow

"All hail the Robian Empire! All Hail King Mecha Shadow and Lady Mecha Amy!" said SilverSal and she walked off to more of her duties.

The small band of freedom fighters had what they needed to fight, and as they made their next move, they knew they would be able to draw Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow into the open if they played their cards right.

"Reports are in from the east, we have spotted the freedom fighter group at knot hill." Said one of the Commander robots

"So they want to lure us out huh? Let's give them what they want!" started Mecha Shadow

"All Soldierbots prepare to attack!"  
"No!" shouted Mecha Amy

"What's wrong Mecha Amy?" asked Mecha Shadow

"Let's do our own work! I hate backing down from a good fight!"

"I know, but we have power! We can get other people to fight them!"  
"No! That would be cowardly, if you want to stay here fine! I am going!" Mecha Amy flew herself out the window and said "SilverSal, I want you to take charge if I die out there, alright?"  
"Yes Lady Mecha Amy."  
"Why give it to her for?" asked Mecha Shadow

"Because it's her kingdom anyway, her father ruled this place before us and before Robotnik, its only fitting her family should rule this place after I die."  
"You are way too sentimental." Said Mecha Shadow, he leapt up and joined his mate.

"Well you heard her SilverSal, take over!"

"Yes King Mecha Shadow!" Said SilverSal as the two headed into battle

Mecha Lupe detected something with her sensors; she lit up her eye lights and said, "I think we have company!"

Two figures landed in front of the small band of freedom fighters, Mecha Mina looked at them and said "its Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow!"

Mecha Amy came in closer and saw Mina, she smiled and said, "Well, well looks like I could not kill you the last time we met huh? That can be fixed easily!"

"Stop this Amy! You are no ruler and you are no queen! Stop this insanity before I have to kill you!"  
"Feh, this is my new life! Ruling in absolute power over stupid people like you, we are the rulers of this stinking planet and you will join our universal mind! We will conquer!"

"That's silly!" replied Mecha Lupe "you can't just conquer the universe! You have to take much responsibility and face loads of resistance like us! You cannot win every battle!"  
"You are fools!" started Mecha Shadow "you will bow down to our empire or die!"

"So be it!" said Mecha Rouge as she powered her particle beam cannon "I rather die then to bow to you two monsters!"  
The battle began in huge flashes of light, already the sounds of war echoed down the streets in Silveropolis.

Mecha Mina was the first one to take on Mecha Amy, like before they used very sneaky tactics like smoke screens and laser attacks, meanwhile Mecha Knuckles decided to take on Mecha Shadow.

"I always wanted to have an all out battle with you Shadow. You seem to be the perfect sonic rip off!"

"No one calls me a Sonic rip off and gets away with it!" Mecha Shadow lunged himself at Mecha Knuckles in a fit of rage, already they locked into deadly battle.

Mecha Lupe and Mecha Rouge stood by and watched the battle above, they decided to stay out of the fight, and later on Mecha Lupe accounted these events in her diary:   
I watched as Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow went into battle with our allies, it seamed that an unholy war played itself over our heads.

The battle I could see clearly was the one between Amy and Mina, they were very close to my position and I could even see the tips of Mecha Amy's control antennae.

Bang, Bang! They went as they collided into an endless and hopeless battle, evenly matched the two stood eye to eye as their deadly combat went on, at times, it seemed Amy would win when she pulled out that electric Pico hammer at Mina and slammed her stomach with it. However, Mina was no pushover; she unleashed her deadly assault with great aim and deadly accuracy. 

The battle seemed to go on forever as punch and counterpunch clanged and clanged until at least one of them gave in. However, there was no end to their combat so I went on to check out the battle between Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Shadow. They too seemed to go on and Rouge told me "they are all hopeless; none of them are going to win!"

"Yes it seems that way, it's like they are goin in circles if you know what I mean."

That is when we detected it, the swarms of robots surrounding us.

There were so many of them, all of them advanced types of the SWATBots. We tried to fend ourselves off but there were so many of them! We did everything we could but the robots overcame us in no time flat…

"You miserable scum!" yelled Mecha Amy "you did this didn't you Shadow! Aww you make me sick! You went along with your plan to wipe out these freedom fighters using your stupid advanced SWATBots, such cowardice!"  
Mecha Shadow turned his head toward Mecha Amy and said "Aww common! We have an army of robot soldiers here! We can wipe them out with ease!"

"I don't want to hear it you coward!"

Mecha Amy swooped down on the SWATBots and took every one of them out with her ravenous attack.

I looked towards Amy's attack as she saved our lives; she left the battleground to confront her mate.

"You idiot, we could have wiped them out ourselves! You bring dishonor to our empire!"

"But we have them don't you see! We can kill them all in one foul swoop! We can win this battle with ease!"  
Mecha Amy came in closer and slapped Mecha Shadow across the face, and screamed, "How could I have fallen in love with a coward like you! You are just some sick pervert who wanted to have a seat in power! You are so dishonorable, so cowardly! You have all this power and yet you are afraid to fight a battle for yourself! Feh I should have seen this coming!"  
"But my love!" said Mecha Shadow but Mecha Amy would not listen; she laughed a bit and said, "You guys can get out of here! I want to fight with Mecha Shadow! I see how much of a coward he is now; I should have known it because he is the one who turned Sonic into a house cleaner drone! You three go back to Silveropolis with this code: 334-700S- K 224- S48! Remember it!"  
"Yes I understand." Said I as we went off into Silveropolis as Mecha shadow and Mecha Amy squared off….

"You are a worthless coward shadow, a mindless shit hole with no honor! I shall wipe you off this planet for good!" Screamed Mecha Amy

"You are too sentimental Amy! We should take over this planet and make sure no one stands in our way! Even if that means using 'cowardly attacks' that is fine with me, we have the power! We have the control!"

"You are no better then Robotnik! I wanted to create a new empire that valued both freedom and honor, I did not want to enslave anybody just make them a part of something great… they would not need rulers nor people to abuse them, they would be the perfect race and they would become the greatest empire on this planet!  Did not want domination, I wanted unity! You made it into a perverted empire that still used slave labor! You made it sure that no organic being would survive without becoming robotic! You are one sick bastard! I want you to die!"

She sped up her attack so that Shadow would not be able to use his super speed; she made a dive-bombing attack on him and bashed him constantly with her Pico hammer…

We ran into Silveropolis and made our way into the command chamber, we saw the roboticized Sally sitting in Robotniks former armchair and we said Amy's code to her "334-700S- K 224- S48" we said in a collective voice, Sally flashed her eye lights and said, "Okay, I understand. Commander please let Sonicbot have his armor and free will back and let's go to the battle ground."

"Yes mam!" said the commander

"Oh yeh, please give the freedom fighters a full pardon, I want them to be free of the charges placed on them by former King mecha Shadow…"  
"yes mam!" said the commander

I asked "what you are okay Sally?"  
"Yes I am, in fact we are all okay here thanks to Lady Mecha Amy."

"But don't you hate Amy?" asked Mina

"No, I can never hate Amy. Once again she showed me mercy and kindness, even after all she has done I can never bring myself to hate her… let's go to the battle ground shall we?"

"Yes, lets," said I

Mecha Amy and Mecha Shadow fought like wild animals as they nearly killed each other fifty times over by now…

We watched as the two thrust themselves into each other with incredible speed. Their battle was all pink and black flashes in the sky, we could not see the battle real well as their battle went into supersonic speed.

Bang! Clang! Boom! Went the battle, we tried our very best to observe the battle but we could not see a thing…

Then a large BANG! Came to our attention

We saw the body of Mecha Shadow slam down into the ground and right behind him came Mecha Amy.

"I see you guys have come to enjoy our show! Well don't worry you wont be disappointed by this fight, we will give you one hell of a show!"  
She sliced away at the face of Mecha Shadow as he tried to fight her off…

However, she was too strong for him, she was more then a match for the black hedgehog in her nearly insane state. However, she knew he could beat her if she lost her edge so she continued to give him punishment; she gave him blasts with her Pico hammer and metal claws. She gave him more punishment with her laser cannons and punches to his face with her metal fists.

However, he was able to counter her with shots of his own and he was able to knock her off him.

The two headed into the sky once more, and battled with great intensity and punishment.

It was an all out war in that sky, we stared in amazement as their bitter war shook the very planet itself. 

Time passed slowly as they entered the final part of their fight, we saw them counter each other with equal force and aggression…. 

Then it came, the huge flash in the sky, it came at us with atomic force as it atomized everything in site…

We were safe from its blasts thanks to our metal shells but I tell you it was darn scary…

Shards of pink and black metal hit the ground and we knew that they were gone…

As quickly as they began their empire, the two lost it in those few agonizing seconds…

We learned that we could survive without roboticization thanks to the extended pollution of the planet by Mecha Shadow, in fact if we did not roboticize ourselves at that time we would have died…

As we rebuilt our lives, we realized that Mobius would never be the same again; we knew that the Robian Empire made its mark as all non-robotic life died in those days after the battle…

We knew that somehow, Mecha Amy watched over us. From where, I do not know. But as we rebuild our lives in these robotic forms we know that somehow and somewhere Amy Rose is watching over the empire she had built…

The end


End file.
